MacGyver TrekFax Weapon
by kayirons
Summary: This continues with a short tour of earth with an unexpected assignment from StarFleet, MacGyver encounters the Klingons again.


-1

MacGyver Trek-Fax Weapon

This would continue after the incident with Murdoc and the Klingon's new ship which was disabled for a short time but after repair had left the Federation boundary as the Enterprise had orbited earth since it was time for the crew to spend two weeks of shore leave which was not bad for MacGyver and Pete who had decided to stay awhile given the okay from StarFleet Command as they had beamed to earth to go to the tram to head for LA. Pete said. "Meeting with one of your Admiral's was an honor considering he's like me in Vietnam by the way."

MacGyver told him. "I told him a lot about you and it seems they gave you the O-K to come and go as you please."

"Now that Murdoc is out of our hair which explains why the time frame went as it should be." The two waited near. "After all only you know about the 23rd Century which ultimately saved your life and those you work with."

While the two talked and waited a voice was heard. "MacGyver?"

MacGyver looked around and saw the owner walking towards him. "Ambassador Sarek, what are you doing here on earth?"

"That's the ambassador?" Pete asked.

"Yes, a very nice one." MacGyver told him as Sarek nodded. "I came here because my wife decided she wanted to visit the Smithsonian institute even the history has impressed me in a way, who is your friend?"

Pete smiled saying. "I'm Peter Thornton I was MacGyver's boss."

Sarek thought saying. "So you too are with the so called Phoenix Foundation where are you going at this time?"

"I thought I'd give Pete a tour of our planet including what was the Phoenix Foundation I felt he should see it." MacGyver told Sarek who nodded. "Then I trust you will visit the Embassy while you are here, and you Mr. Thornton." He walked off as Pete thought. "The Ambassador."

"Yeah, remember what we were taught growing up about aliens you met one." MacGyver told him as Pete nodded. "That shows that whoever said they were bad people but these people are friendly."

"Depends on how you treat them."

Onboard Enterprise

Jim was working on some of his reports while McCoy walked inside. "I thought you were going on shore leave."

"Hard to do when you have to do some reports on our recent assignments, which concerning our new officer." The captain told him.

"MacGyver, I like him too even if he is a counterfeit Vulcan, all the things he can do coming up with everything even figuring out what killed those people on that planet, Sulfur, how did he know?" The Doctor told him.

"I think it was the smell, something he was trained to do before coming here; if he didn't do what he did we would never have found that ship or the weapon, which is to say to the Klingons we have what they don't and that is a human think tank, the way he thinks which is what our computers can't do."

McCoy told him. "And the way Spock works with him, Spock would do the same as any human being the only thing is what we've done for too long."

Jim sat back thinking. "In all my years working as a Cadet working my way up then Enterprise I have never seen a human being work like MacGyver does, he doesn't rely on someone else's Facts he doesn't think like we do, he doesn't use the computers unless he has to."

At Kronos

"I tell you they found our ship and it was cloaked." One of the Commanders explained to their Superior officer. "They have some sort of weapon we have never heard of."

"And this weapon why we didn't know about it and what we saw how our weapon exploded when we sent it out." The Klingon General told him. "Kirk has a secret weapon I want you to go to earth and find out what it is, and you report back to Kronos as that understood."

"But we can't send a Klingon they will know we're on to them, we need a spy someone who could pass on as a human being without setting off alarms or whatever." The Klingon told him.

The General thought for a minute. "If the Federation has developed such a weapon, I want to know what it is and how we can get it, Kirk had better pray if we get it."

The Klingon Commander nodded. "Perhaps I know who should pose as a human me I want that weapon."

Phoenix Foundation

After arriving by Tram McGyver and Pete walked towards the door way as Pete told him. "Our Phoenix Foundation?"

"Yes.'

Pete looked at the Plaque that showed how it was founded by Pete Thornton and the fact that it had ended its operations in 2010 MacGyver looked at it. "Amazing it was still going after all these years it's hard to explain to Nikki how it continued on after I would retire."

The two went inside as Pete looked at how empty the building was as they began walking around. "This place looks more like a ghost than it was."

The two went to the Elevator as they headed towards Pete's office as he looked at the desk that showed another Thornton. "I have a grandson?"

"I have the information that Danny will be married and have kids so."

"I wonder if his offspring is saving the universe, now I know what I'll miss." Pete looked at him. "All the time the pressure was taking me away from my family I will not be setting foot inside the DXS."

"Neither will I." MacGyver told his friend after looking around the Phoenix Foundation the two exited the building as Pete said. "I can't believe what I saw including the computers that replaced our current systems."

"Yeah." MacGyver told him as the two got back onboard the Tram that lifted off the rail after boarding. MacGyver looked at his friend who said. "This is the best thing that's happened to me getting shot by Murdoc and ending up here where I saw the most spectacular thing, I wonder if my Ex-Wife would be happy about this."

"I wouldn't know Pete seeing the Phoenix Foundation and realizing how time has gone as it should and Murdoc now I know why." MacGyver told him. "Because I'm gone and not going back even if my life depended on it."

Pete looked at MacGyver nodding. "If I had my way Mac, I'd be a science fiction writer writing about these space adventures you get to go on, meeting all kinds of people good and bad, even dealing with unknowns and you doing what you do best, no computer can do the things you do." He smiled thinking. "I'm glad we asked you to test that aircraft."

"I'm glad too I don't need NASA."

"NASA my foot since that Challenger explosion I would think twice before setting foot."

A woman was hearing the two while she was sitting there looking into the information on World War II the woman was a historian who heard about NASA as she went to MacGyver. "Excuse me did I hear you about NASA I'm a historian and my name is Tracy, do you know much about NASA and I've read about this Challenger bit did you know that it is the most required knowledge for signing up for StarFleet." Tracy told MacGyver who said. "Yeah I read, and I almost got into it until certain issues even Mom's death."

The woman smiled. "So you're from that era, I remember a report that someone from the 20th Century came here and decided to stay, although we're not familiar as scholars might have it."

MacGyver looked at Pete saying to Tracy. "How about a trip to the Smithsonian from what I heard it's still going on?"

The woman smiled. "I would be honored with someone who's from there, that could give me a better idea of knowledge."

Pete smiled saying. "I know MacGyver always willing to help."

"So that's your name?"

"My real name is Angus but I rather be called MacGyver usually they call me Mac." The man told her as she nodded. "Since I'm studying World War II."

"You should be studying Vietnam, after all I was in there." Pete told him.

"Or Ben Franklin." MacGyver told him. "Amazing historical facts, Issac Newton, Stephen Hawkings."

The woman smiled saying. "I like a couple of guys with such enthusiasm who experienced that much."

At what was once Washington DC

Sarek and Amanda was staying as the woman said. "So you're enjoying your visit since your speech."

"I am more enthused to learn that MacGyver has taken some leave on this planet, I owe that man."

"You don't owe him anything you got it, it seems more than just a decent man who saved your life for his own reasons." Amanda told him. "What do you see in him?"

"What I see is a logical human being who manages himself more than most humans, I do not know how his mind works but I will find out." Sarek told her.

After arriving in DC. Pete looked around the historical area as Tracy said. "It's amazing a lot has been preserved."

MacGyver said. "Yeah even though Pete has a lot of experience here too."

"Yeah, dealing with Counterfeiters, terrorists you name it Assassins." Pete told him. "Do you know where we can stay?"

"Sure I'm tired myself and could use a break after switching Trams." Tracy told the two as they were lead to an area where most people relax. "Nice place." MacGyver told his friend.

After settling themselves in a room MacGyver set down his stuff as Tracy looked at his swiss army knife. "What is that?"

"My Swiss Army knife carry it with me all the time." MacGyver told her as he looked at Pete. "I'm going to see about getting something to eat."

Pete nodded. "Be careful Mac."

MacGyver thought saying. "Even in the 23rd Century you have to be the mother hen, I'll be fine Pete." He walked out as Pete shook his head. "I hope I don't have to stay with him the whole time

"Why is it?" Tracy asked.

"You don't know what it's like to have my place fumigated and having to stay with him and a broken leg." Pete told him. "If I have to live with him again it'd be like him getting on my nerves."

Unknown to MacGyver he was sharing the hotel like environment with Sarek who was in the restaurant as he walked to the desk. "Do you have anything healthy?"

The tender spoke. "We have a number of healthy substances that is required especially for those like yourselves." He showed a holographic image of a type of food as MacGyver recognized the ingredients. "I'll have that."

"Okay." He began working as Sarek went towards the man sitting next to him. "I am impressed how you manage to keep yourself healthy is that how you manage your abilities."

MacGyver looked at him saying. "In a way but it was the way I was raised but if you can put it that way, it helps the human mind in many ways most of my time I was living on Tofu, protein drinks and once you try it the first time it can be bad but after a while it works."

Sarek nodded as the man gave MacGyver his order as he took a bite as the Vulcan asked. "Where are you planning to go?"

"Where you and your wife are going, after she was talking about the Smithsonian I thought I could go there myself freshen up on 300 years worth of what I missed." MacGyver told him. "Learning about the 23rd Century is one thing but I've missed out on other things."

The Vulcan cocked one eyebrow. "There is a lot more of what has gone on since you have left, Amanda spoke of many things about what your world has gone through which the time frame has gone as it should leaving you safe from the possibility of time repercussions which makes you what I see valuable to us."

MacGyver nodded as Sarek stood up without farewell as he went to the doorway looking at it. "I trust you will be here for a while."

"Yes." MacGyver told the Vulcan who walked off as the man thought. _"I met Sarek when I first came to this time frame, and the more I came across him the more I felt like another Professor Ryman only in a different personality.' _MacGyver looked at the man. "Do you have a Chinese menu."

"Of course what for?"

"A friend of mine." MacGyver told him.

Federation Square

The Klingon Commander who had commanded the Prototype Bird of Prey had arrived with human make up to find out about this so called weapon that some how found and attacked his ship while cloaked as he walked to the bar area where Kirk and McCoy was talking after the captain did his report as McCoy said about MacGyver. "I wonder where our friend went, maybe."

"Anywhere just to get himself acquainted with Earth, I think this Shore leave will be good for him to be able to see what's changed for the last 300 years." Jim told him. "And his friend I'm sure that two weeks will work out the least I can do."

The doctor smiled nodding. "I wish I can find out how he does it, seeing him do the things he does saved the ship and the crew so many times."

"Take him down on a Federation planet and already it could have been worse if he hasn't done what he did." The Captain told him. "We may do a lot more even accommodate whatever back ground he has."

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know if we need to change anything."

The Klingon thought. 'No talk about the weapon, I hope they will spread the word and maybe I can get my claws on it.' he showed his anger.

Inside the hotel room where MacGyver and Pete was staying.

Tracy was looking over information as MacGyver was talking about a few things with Pete as he was eating his Chinese. "Holographic menu items and stuff."

MacGyver explained to Pete. "And the Station I was on that one mission it was enough to put Mir out of commission immediately, it was so well equipped that."

Pete told him. "So this is our future, the one that says anything is possible our children, even our descendants will take part in whatever it is even with your StarFleet, the Tram that can go anywhere and not need fuel, I would never think of going back after all this."

MacGyver took a sip saying. "Maybe one of us could, with the lessons we learn, the Smithsonian that is still around all these years."

"You know what I think, you could help re-establish the Phoenix Foundation while you are here, when you decide to retire from StarFleet use it as a way to help the government just as we did in the 20th century only this time you could focus on dealing with the same issues." Pete told him. "I think you could if you wanted to but if not that's fine with me but I think with you here and the building the work being done."

MacGyver responded. "It is being done Pete, The Federation has been known to use StarFleet as they used us for situations that involved missing aircraft, even weapons in the wrong hands Exploring worlds."

"But, think about it you have made friends with the Ambassador, I wasn't surprised, your crew on that ship has gotten so fond of you that really you could use whatever means to re-establish programs just as we did before, projects like Environmental situations, wars that should not have started in the first place protecting government officials." Pete told the man who looked at the woman who was working as he said. "With me in StarFleet, I don't think that Phoenix Foundation is necessary, after all maybe someday."

"That part of us will always be here three hundred years from my time now." Pete told him. "I told Harry about this I don't remember telling you but, he explained to me that if you think you could go off and have all this to yourself you are out of your mind, he may consider coming to see this for himself normally when we have top secret assignments involving what you tested we keep it confidential in the dark, but this time I told him personally."

"He has to see this after all this is amazing what they have done, three hundred years later."

"I think three hundred years from now you will create more than history as the first man from the Phoenix Foundation to ever live in our future."

Two hours later MacGyver came out when he noticed Amanda as he gazed at her thinking for a minute the Ambassador's wife was gazing at the plants in the hallway he walked to her. "Excuse me you're Sarek's wife right?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "You must be MacGyver who we met earlier how are you liking the 23rd Century."

"I love it after all don't have to worry about a few things except my friends but since they've gone on without me." He smiled. "Would you like to go for a drink something on me I hope."

"Sure." The two walked off as Sarek was spying on the two his eyes glowed. 'Whatever you do Amanda, stay with him.' He moved leaving his channels open considering the mind melds he's had with Amanda that he hoped anything could be shared.

Amanda took a sip. "So you don't drink alcohol even the Vulcans can't handle it."

"That's me, I can live without the stuff." MacGyver told her as she asked. "Have you ever had a lady in your life or met someone."

"Stunning beautiful I've met a lot but never actually dated, not within my personal life anyway." MacGyver told her as she asked. "How was it you managed to rescue my husband and yourself with only a few things around you."

"All I did was look around like if you were trapped somewhere or lost you didn't have anything to use you make it yourself, this is something I do my whole life if you don't have the right tools you just make it yourself." MacGyver told the woman who smiled. "And you didn't have computers technology to do the thinking for you, which is appealing we've been relying on those for so long that we've never."

"I know." MacGyver told her. "There was an assignment that I was on that involved a security system that was a totally Artificial Intellegent Computer, developed by someone who always believed that humans are totally irrational, illogical and unreliable so she insisted that it would be a computer that can take care of itself, there are things that we can do that a computer can't and this one nearly got us killed."

"What was the assignment basically."

"It was that a human being like myself could probably break into it so I had to see if it can be done, it was but the real threat was the computer reprogrammed itself and mistook us for a threat, and we were trapped, robots that had ten thousand volt laser in each, traps the same length one zap you're history." MacGyver told Amanda saying. "A computer that can do that go out of control my son Spock told me of this Daystrom project that involved having a ship controlled by the same technology who was this woman I bet she's an ancestor of his I never knew that such existed."

"A lot of the stuff we were involved in existed, but like you said way ahead of our time."

However trouble was about to stir as one of the resorts patrons was walking towards the two. "So out with the Ambassador's wife, I don't think he'd go for that."

"We're just talking." MacGyver said as he said. "You'll think twice about talking, and it looks like you're with StarFleet." He laughed. MacGyver said. "Excuse me, I came here for peace and quiet."

"MacGyver those people are just guests." Amanda spoke to him.

"Looks like they want to just pick fights." MacGyver said walking to the desk as the two men walked towards him. "Are you a coward walking a way from a fight, some officer I thought you were brave."

The man grabbed some powder on his hand as he looked at the two. "Me brave, I don't believe in fighting for entertainment." He said. "If you two just go back to your seats."

The one walked towards him. "You're just a coward that's it, always wanting to." He nodded then threw the powder at them with his expression and set it off with a match causing it to explode. The two was sent reeling back Amanda smiled as he said. "Now do you want to pick fights?"

The two ran off as Amanda walked up to him. "Sarek was right there is something about you and how you sent those two running without pulling a fist."

He showed her. "All it was really was peppers at least they're still around." The bartender nodded. "Those two like to cause trouble but how did you do that?"

He smiled as he put some in a glass and struck another match and put it into the glass as it lit up like fireworks. The bartender was struck surprised as he smiled. "What's your name?"

"MacGyver this is the Ambassador's wife Amanda." MacGyver told him as he said. "The next time those two come by and cause trouble I know what to do now that you showed me, all I need as to light these up and." He grabbed a lighter. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." MacGyver told him as Amanda smiled saying. "That was amazing is there anything else you can do?"

"A lot more." He smiled the two walked out of the bar area escorting her back to where Sarek was as she looked at him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually I wish to check up on Pete, we have a big day tomorrow."

"But he won't mind, he's wanting to see you." Amanda told him as MacGyver thought for a minute as he sighed. "I hope it isn't bad."

Sarek was busy meditating as the door opened revealing MacGyver as he stood there with Amanda. "You wanted to see me."

Sarek stood up nodding. "Leave us Amanda I wish to speak with him alone."

"Yes my lord." The woman walked out as MacGyver said. "Are you sure those men in the barroom was ready to pick fights."

Sarek's eyes glowed as he walked to the counter pouring two glasses as he said. "I don't drink."

"It is non-alcoholic." He looked at him. "No human may never know, one cannot have a conversation without experiencing one of our customs." He went to the man giving him a glass as MacGyver remembered his time in many countries where he had ate and drank things that he wasn't used to, he took a sip carefully with a look on his face Sarek nodded. "Did you ever study Vulcan in anyway?"

"Not entirely, why?"

"Because you know by now that while you were with Amanda I was observing especially in how you handled the situation without unnecessary fighting and how you protected my wife." The Ambassador explained.

"I read about how you are a telepath you used her to observe me." MacGyver said.

"It was not intended until you offered her to join you for a drink to get to know one another, then the idea sparked that while she joins you I can learn more about you." Sarek told him. "The reason being is that you are not like most humans, from the 22nd century the human mind was replaced by technology. What I have seen and heard through Spock showed me how much humans have changed over the centuries and ever since you have been here, despite the benefits they provide you seldom use them even with the knowledge you have received, but they do not always appeal to you."

"No, the only thing they are good for is to provide certain types of proof." MacGyver told him. "Welcome to my life."

"I take it you are fond of the 23rd Century and you may provide more hope to all of us and our future." Sarek told him.

MacGyver thought for a minute. "You're right I do like it here, especially with all I've been doing since, not many people get this chance during the time the Space Shuttle missions were suspended until they solve the problems, I thought I'd get a job with NASA but, I guess who needs it."

Amanda walked down the hallway when Pete came out looking for MacGyver as she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for MacGyver that man hasn't been back within hours and I get worried about him." Pete told the Ambassador's wife he shook his head. "I know I shouldn't after all the way he takes care of himself here but it's always me that plays the mother hen."

"Don't worry about him Mr. Thornton he's doing fine."

"Fine." Pete told her.

MacGyver came through as Pete gazed him. "I was wondering what happened to you after you." "Don't worry about me Pete I was just talking with her husband although it went smoothly." MacGyver explained.

Pete shook his head. "You're right Mac, why am I worried about you, but when it comes to you but this is another time frame just live with it."

"Now what do you say we get ready we have a date with the museum." The two walked off.

Inside StarFleet head quarters Kirk came in as the man gazed at him. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"We got word from a source that the Klingons have sent someone to spy on us after our incident with the Bird of Prey which was supposed to be well cloaked until MacGyver got in on the action." The Admiral explained. "Apparently they think we have a weapon that would explain how the ship was found along with the weapon they had that was destroyed."

Jim said. "So the Klingons are here to locate this weapon."

"It is possible that if there is one on earth then there are going to be several which leads me to decide what to do about this incident." The man said. "Is MacGyver still on leave?"

"Yes he's located at the Smithsonian according to the communicator." The captain said as the superior officer nodded. "Then I suggest you get him back into duty, so that we can thwart the Klingons from attacking our planet."

"He's going to be upset." Jim told him.

"It doesn't matter, his abilities is what we need and if we get him towards the Klingons we could hijack their plans." The man told him.

Kirk nodded. "I agree sir."

Meanwhile on Kronos the spy who recently returned explained. "There is no mention of the weapon even the notorious James T. Kirk would not explain it the only thing we know to do is."

"Attack earth unless they fess up with this technology we will come in full force." The General explained. "I will be in charge of this operation."

Outside the resort MacGyver got a signal from his communicator Pete was heart broken he answered. "MacGyver here?" -Mac this is Kirk we've got a change of plans as we need you aboard as soon as possible, I'm sorry to disrupt your shore leave but StarFleet warned of a possible attack.-

Pete thought for a minute as MacGyver looked at Pete. "I will be there." -We have the transporters locked on for beaming.-

He hung up sighing as Pete thought. "They're serious Mac. I think you should help."

"What about you the tour?" MacGyver asked him.

"I've seen enough even though the Smithsonian I've seen Washington DC as it is now, the Phoenix Foundation which I don't think will ever be established here but sometime in the future it will." Pete told him as he thought. "I should go back myself, but with the knowledge of the time frame."

MacGyver nodded saying. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Like I told you, write stories science fiction what better way write such." Pete vanished as MacGyver smiled vanishing under transporter beam.

Inside the Enterprise' Transporter room MacGyver came aboard under beams of light Jim waited along with everyone onboard MacGyver looked at him. "What's going on with the Klingons?"

He went to him saying. "They think we have a weapon the source that brought the information I think came from the Klingons themselves as a warning give up the weapon or they will attack earth, the problem is we don't have a weapon."

MacGyver thought with a gleam in his eyes. "What if we did?" MacGyver asked him as Jim thought at the look of MacGyver's eyes. "MacGyver whatever it is you have in mind share it."

"What if we had information to a weapon, like maybe a blue print of such." Mac explained to the captain who said. "Or a would be weapon but how do we do this?."

"But finding a torpedo, chances are they want the weapon pronto but they don't know what this weapon is." MacGyver walked out of the transporter room.

After a while the Enterprise left orbit to intercept the Klingon fleet of ships which would turn out to be five enough to attack earth at no time as MacGyver was taking a torpedo apart Spock showed up giving him a few things Mac looked at him. "That will work."

"What is the plan."

"Well to counteract the weight of this I'm taking out the explosive material replacing with a very unpleasant surprise." He put in a computer board along with a computer he got from a broken down shuttlecraft working with it as Spock programmed it. "If your plan works we could shut down their attack."

"All we have to do is hack into their systems and then."

"And if I am not mistaken you have been researching Klingon through Federation top secret files and using that knowledge to program it, it may mean disrupting their entire weapon systems." Spock explained to him.

"That's what I have in mind." MacGyver put the thing together.

Where the Klingon ships was enroute

The General smiled as one of his commanders told him. "We got word that Kirk's ship left."

"Good intercept and if we disable that ship they will give us their weapon." The man said as the other one said. "And if we get the weapon?"

"We kill them, no witnesses." The General explained.

Inside MacGyver's quarters onboard Enterprise

After modifying the torpedo MacGyver was taking a sip of his protein drink he had made Kirk walked inside as the man looked at him. "I was just resting."

"I know, Sorry to disrupt your vacation it wasn't my intention." Jim told him as MacGyver smiled. "This is one time I rather you did."

Jim nodded. "I was never much into vacations anyway, I guess we all get too much pride in our lives but none of us are happy taking a rest that has no action to it all the time in space we would get on each other's nerves at times."

"There were times each time I've completed an assignment I'd get calls for another one, it's like a never ending thing you never liked vacations but at times I would like one where I don't have to worry about assignments, bad guys, terrorists man eating ants you name it. But now I'm in a place where we battle more than just aliens a place to visit planets which is more than I've ever dreamed of." He looked around. "The books I used to read when I was a kid, Buck Rogers, Star Wars and the telescope my dad got me for my birthday." Mac thought for a minute. "I wish he was here to see all this."

"I know how you felt, I lost my father and my brother there wasn't a day I would think about him and what he left behind my nephew it was a terrible thing that people go through my dad was in StarFleet and there wasn't a time I would stop thinking about him thinking what more I could have done I wish he was here at times." The captain told him as he sat at the chair as MacGyver sat on the bed as Jim nodded. "Spock told me that with the modification of the torpedo the plan will work, but the Klingons are ruthless when they discover that it is a trick then."

"As I said what if they are curious about this weapon." MacGyver told him as he nodded.

In the 20th Century Phoenix Foundation

Pete was resting in his office with the knowledge that the Phoenix Foundation's future would be obsolete in twenty or more years which led him to consider what may close it, and what if MacGyver in the 23rd Century would decide to resurrect the programs in a different way, through StarFleet Nikki came in with coffee. "Pete, Kate was working on her project telling me that."

"Actually I don't know if the Phoenix Foundation will be part of what MacGyver's working for." Pete told her with the knowledge. "And the possibility of Danny having children and I'm not there, I wonder if he'll ever let me into his family setting and I told MacGyver he may want to consider reestablishing the Phoenix Foundation and the work it represents but I don't think he will."

"You know it is not written so maybe we can consider leaving behind something for the 23rd Century and their historians and so forth." Nikki told him. "I'm glad MacGyver went."

"I am too I told the government that the project that we were working is too far ahead of it's time and that it should remain scrapped all we had to do is tell them MacGyver's gone and there's no way we can bring him back." Pete told her. "Considering that he's needed there, I've seen a lot more got to ride in a vehicle that could put our aircraft to obsoleteness, resorts with menus that are holographic no way I would want to go back."

Nikki asked him. "What are you going to do with that knowledge surely we can't tell the government anything but."

Pete thought telling her. "Write science fiction stories some that like Mr. Wells that actually came true, and Time Travel has become more than just reality."

Nikki smiled shaking her head. "That's one way to use it, and the knowledge of the mistakes that we would be making some time."

Pete thought for a minute with his face full of concern. "Yeah, the flaws with Politics and of course the Pentagon's officials several corrupt that the results was the death of people onboard a ship."

The woman nodded. "Maybe it could help us to learn about our mistakes and somehow not repeat them." "That's already being done."

23rd Century Space

The Klingon Battlecruisers was flying close range towards the Enterprise as the commander or General was watching the view screen of the lone starship he thought. "All we have to do is disable the ship long enough for Kirk to be willing to give up his weapon."

The crew acknowledged the whole thing as one of them said. "If we get this weapon we'll be honored for the defeat of the Federation, you will be." "High in rank." He clasped his hands together with a smirk nodding. "This new weapon perfect, all we have to do is study it and use it to attack earth."

Onboard the Enterprise the ship went under Red alert as MacGyver joined Spock seeing the ships flying close in formation Jim thought in his command chair. "All decks brace incase this plan doesn't work."

Spock thought. "MacGyver what if your plan fails.'

"Then we'll go to plan B." MacGyver told him. "Operation scientist, if I board their ship I might disable the network at the same time, namely their weapon systems."

Kirk looked at him saying. "You think it's a wise decision on that, if the Klingons found you onboard we may never."

"Captain, MacGyver's exploits and ability to escape could allow us to be able to disable their ships." Spock explained.

MacGyver thought looking at Spock. "Spock what if they knew about a scientist onboard who knows about the weapon."

Spock thought for a minute cocking one eyebrow. "MacGyver your plan may have logical insight if one of us boards the ship at the same time the smokescreen starts working then we could disable the entire fleet without any risk of death."

"Then the plan will involve you two." Jim told Spock explaining. "They know we have a Vulcan onboard and they would need someone of logic to get in there along with MacGyver having you both work on how we can disable their objective."

MacGyver explained. "Exactly."

"Get ready both of you." The two stood up and went into the turbo lift while Kirk watched Uhura thought asking. "Is this a good idea what if?"

"I have faith in MacGyver the plan has got to work." Jim told her with his hope at the center seat. "Spock as well."

An thirty minutes passed as the Klingon Battlecruiser soared the General thought. "No warning this time we fire." "Yes sir." The gunner said as he fired his weapon at the Enterprise.

The ship got hit as MacGyver felt the ship rocking along with Spock as they were preparing the fax weapon Spock said. "The time it will take for me to explain the weapon." "Will be when smokescreen fires I hope this works." "It will." Spock told him.

Jim walked in as he told MacGyver. "The Klingons sent us a hailing frequency that unless we give them the weapon and someone who knows about it will destroy us." "Good."

The captain nodded. "Be careful you two."

Another fifteen minutes passed as both Spock and the equipment vanished as Jim waited along with Mr. Scott. "I hope the laddy can stop this."

"We'll wait then we have them."

Inside the Battlecruiser

Two armed guards waited along with the General as both Spock and the torpedo tube appeared onboard the ship inside the torpedo was MacGyver as he lit a fuse being ready as he waited inside Spock told them. "This is the weapon."

"It was nice of Kirk to hand it to us I always thought that the known captain would be a cowards." He went to the thing opening it up as a huge smokescreen ignited as all of the people were coughing MacGyver got out with Spock as he grabbed the general and knocked him out cold even though. "Oh man, these guys are hard."

Spock who knocked out the two guards asked. "What do we do?"

The man put the General inside the tube and locked him in there he said. "Find a way to blow off their weapon systems." MacGyver told him as MacGyver took their weapons examining them as they strolled through the hallway. "All we have to do is somehow get to the bridge where we can control the ship." "Impossible it will fraught with guards."

MacGyver thought remembering something that every ship is like a car nothing works with a power source or in the case he looked around through the wall saying. "If I remember a few about the ship they should have something called a network."

"Yes but how will it allow us to effectively blow off their technology?" Spock asked him.

He used his knife and opened a panel which showed wiring going through different routes he got the wire cutters. "What we could do is switch them." The man pulled one wire that controlled the firing equipment and hooked to where it would have anything to do with the shields he then closed the panel Spock cocked one eyebrow. "So we have disabled their weapon systems by this." "But the ship won't have any shields though so we're going to beam out of here fast." Spock nodded as MacGyver called the Enterprise.

Scotty said. "It's them." "Get then onboard."

Scotty worked the controls as the two onboard the Klingon vessel vanished.

The General onboard the battle cruiser got out mad as the guards showed up. "Sir." "Don't sir me fire at the Enterprise no one escapes." The leader explained.

Kirk turned seeing the two walking inside. "Nice of you to drop in."

"Yes I would not worry about the Klingons firing." Spock told him as Kirk thought as the leader got on the screen. -Kirk you have tricked us again, this time no mercy we are going to attack.- The screen vanished.

The gunners was trying to fire the weapons when they have somehow disabled their shields unknowingly. "Sir our weapons is not responding." The man said as the General said. "Fire I said." "They won't work."

"We had the ship checked." He said.

Kirk smiled at the sight of what he saw the ship did not fire and it seems no shields MacGyver smiled at the captain. "I think we can leave." "What about the others?" Uhura asked him.

"Without the General's ship and the weapons they have nothing against us and they're powerless." The captain told her while Sulu acknowledged the fact that with MacGyver onboard the Enterprise the mission seemed more easier to handle than before as the Enterprise began leaving the sector.

The General was shocked realizing as he told the other officers on the other ships. "Go after them they much not escape."

-Sir you know the orders unless the General fires we don't fire upon any vessel in the Federation.- The man said. "I am the General you do as I tell you."

The officers looked at each other. "No weapons and no shields and this General expects us to face the Enterprise without them."

The commander spoke to Krono's explaining the situation. -You left without checking your weapons that is neglect to the Klingon High Command an out rage, all because of a weapon.-

The General nodded. "Yes sir." -Since you could no longer attack we have no choice.-

Another ship whose officers waited. "We got the order attack the General's ship." "With pleasure he has gone too far." All four began attacking the lead ship destroying it the leader thought. "Return to Kronos we can't attack a ship without authorization anyway and Kirk's weapon appears to be too dangerous."

"We will return." The officer said to the crew. "And this time on our own."

"Yes sir with pleasure."

In another sector onboard the Enterprise MacGyver waited in the recreation deck as the captain explained with his posture. "It'll be several months for next shore leave, apparently." "Not really." MacGyver responded looking at the captain. "In fact I don't know if I want to even take it myself it was too easy the way we disabled the ship."

"The Klingons like us don't have the mind you have, a lot of races like you've witnessed don't have the mind to be able to use ingenuity instead of the use of the technology which they think makes them more powerful, a lot of times I had to do the things you did but not like you do and best of all you don't misuse yours to start with which makes it easier." The captain told him with the reports. "The ships were reported leaving the Federation space, apparently four instead of five which is expected, the Klingons rely on one person and when he can't do a mission he gets killed."

MacGyver was surprised thinking. "Same as home, people killing others when they lose, is this what we've become."

"Think about it, before you got here, many things happened for instance the Eugenics Wars, Planets which were at war didn't use real weapons but computers to determine who dies, no pain consequences nothing, this is what happened, Someone who didn't learn from Earth's history about Power." Jim told MacGyver. "The thing is that sometimes Ingenuity was replaced because of what you've witnessed making us something we're not, you didn't have weapons like what we do, you didn't have the technology to do the thinking for you to make you more aware of the consequences, the reality everything was replaced what you see is what you get, but what we saw with you we got it."

Mac nodded with a smile. "What's the plan Jim."

The captain smiled. "Something we usually do when a era just started."

Later the deck was full of officers as MacGyver looked at everyone one of the crowd with a drink in his hand Spock who drank a few while the man went to the science officer. "I see we make a great team Spock."

Spock looked at him. "It is a logical deduction MacGyver, you have proven more than yourself that a weapon does not have to be what is in a ship for instance it is what is inside us, with that in mind we could build our efforts in designing this era."

"An era indeed." Jim said looking at the two. "An era which I would call it the Past meets the future, a future with an even better out look MacGyver as an officer and very loyal to the Federation, loyalty is what makes an officer."

"It's not loyalty Captain." MacGyver told his friend. "It is a choice I made, a choice to help the Federation by staying with StarFleet."

The man explained. "Mac you know the Federation gave you choices but to remain with the Enterprise by your own decision, that's all well needed since our stature is mainly exploration and most importantly providing assistance and you and Spock work well together, seeing you two in action is what makes it even more satisfying."

Spock gave a nod saying. "Thank you Captain."

"Thank you both now remember this is to recognize our crewmember as part of the team." Jim walked off while MacGyver looked and watched the captain.

20th Century

Pete Thornton the man arrived at a building which was a university with his thoughts in mind, as well as a five day leave from his office as he knocked on one of the doors as it opened revealing a young man Pete thought as the kid spoke. "Dad you're here."

"Can I come in?" Pete asked as Danny smiled. "Sure." The two walked inside as Danny asked him. "What brought you here?"

"Oh more than just a wake up call, I felt maybe I could be more of a father to you than I was before, this time with the priorities." Pete told him gripping his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what the job did that put you and your mother in so much danger."

"It's not your fault, I mean you did what you had to do besides what's this about a wake up call." Danny said as Pete thought. "Something I Want to tell you but not to tell anyone this is between us."

Later Pete told him about MacGyver, about the disappearance which they found out led him into the 23rd Century a time which everything changed, the time the Phoenix Foundation would discontinue it's operations and the mistakes that people would make in the future. Danny was surprised. "So I'm going to be a father in the future."

"That's all I know, I don't know if we'll leave behind descendants." Pete told him. "A lot we weren't supposed to know but in the end learn from the mistakes made by those who do harm, intend to misuse technology." his father gazed at his son. "Don't ever do things that will harm the future."

The kid thought for a minute a father who told him this thing as Danny thought. "Maybe MacGyver is doing a lot more than we think."

"He is, out in the stars helping to protect and serve the universe I can't think a way to notice how happy he is that he found the opportunity to do things we could never do in our lifetime." Pete explained to him.

Danny smiled. "Say dad, how about we get a movie 2001 a Space Odyssey and watch it?"

Pete smiled at his son hearing that. "You know where to get it?"

"Yeah, there's a place where we can get a discount, you know colleges always trying to make us happy." The two walked out the door father and son finally doing more than make up what they were missing the time for each other, and to reflect on the future.

23rd Century after the dinner

MacGyver was asleep in his quarters as he woke thinking about his life new life he stood from the bed thinking looking out the window. _"Ever since I've been here my life did more than just change, it has gotten more exciting to think about the fact that no matter what happened in the 20__th__ Century, I can still manage to thrive with the thrills of the 23__rd__ Century Battling aliens for instance I have battled terrorists from earth but never imagined another race which even aliens in our time would be friendly or hostile and the so called Klingons and Romulans showed that there are good aliens and bad ones."_ The man went to the window. _"And Pete with the idea of his own son being able to raise a family despite the odds with the DXS and the Phoenix Foundation which the last one to take over the operations would be Pete's grandson. Maybe the idea of learning from our mistakes could come from visualizing the future even being part of it." _ MacGyver took his Phoenix Foundation ID card thinking as he went to the disposal unit throwing it in there for it to be destroyed. _"Pete had the right idea but reestablishing the Phoenix Foundation is not something I would want to deal with not in a million years."_ Jim walked inside. "I thought you were asleep." The man looked at him. "I was but I had something to think aboutPete had the idea of reestablishing the Phoenix Foundation but this time I won't do it. I made the choice and I will live with it my whole life so I destroyed my Phoenix ID card."

Jim thought for a minute. "Destroying part of your past is not always a good idea Mac, after all it stays with you."

"Not after thinking about the Politics everything that became part of it the experiences remember it was a government operation and the standards is not even legit which is why I'm resigning permanently, I don't care if we do go back for anything the Phoenix Foundation, DXS my life there is history and I'm keeping it that way." MacGyver told the captain who thought smiling explaining. "If I was in your place I'd do the same thing, I'm glad you made the decision and time travel is out even for emergencies."

"I'm glad I came here, this time for good maybe create my own ship, a world that remains uninhabited, end a war that should not have started."

"It'll take years but I assure you with yourself the possibilities are endless." The captain told him.

"Trust me Jim, it'll work." MacGyver went back to bed as the captain nodded heading out thinking about the new friend one that gave the captain and the Federation more confidence.

--My note and disclaimer I have no comments of this story and I don't own each of the characters so thank goodness for that anyway I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoye writing it."


End file.
